HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY TO EVERYBODY!
by Skychild101
Summary: Ever wonder how the SuperSmash Bros celebrate Thanksgiving Day? Come and join the story and this is my way and theirs' way of saying happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy! FULL SUM INSIDE! COMPLETE! NO REVIEWS ARE NECCESSARY. Ignore the part where I said "review"...
1. Mail, a cold breeze and a fight

**Link: Well, you seem happy today.**

**Me: Yup! It's Thanksgiving Day! So HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!**

**Link: Hey, what's your background picture thing?**

**Me: *Shows it***

**Link: AAAAHHHH!**

**Me: *blinks* geez, it's only a wolf…**

**Roy: *snickers* wow, Link. You're afraid of yourself.**

**Link: Shut up, Roy.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anywho, it's today is a Thanksgiving Day; I was going to write a story based on Thanksgiving Day! Yeah, it was meant to be a one-shot, but now, it's a four-shot. So, I hope you enjoy it! Here's the sum:**

Ever wonder how the SuperSmash Bros celebrate Thanksgiving Day? Wait, do they even celebrate one? Well, now they do and all thanks to our beloved Princess of Hyrule, Zelda! Come and join the story and this is my way and theirs' way of saying happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. *sobs*

Chapter 1: Mail, a cold breeze, and a fight.

The weather is cold and chilly as one of our favorites Smasher sighed, looking at the window, seeing leaves blow from the wind's breeze.

_When is he going to come? _The Smasher thought. Just then, the door went wide open, revealing a figure who shivered from the Autumn's wind. The Smasher looked up and squealed with excitement, running over to the person who closed the door.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted, hugging the Hero.

"Hey, Zel! It sure is cold outside. I'm never going out again." Link replied, taking off the green scarf. "Now, you can't say anything about me and the scarf."

Zelda sighed. "It was for your own good!"

"So, we're back with the arguing couple." A voice drew into the conservation.

"Shut up, Roy." Zelda replied.

"What went wrong this time?" Roy asked.

"None of your business. Now, I'm going to make hot chocolates." Zel announced, walking towards the kitchen. Roy shook his head.

"So… any mails from Sammy?" Roy asked, eagerly once Zel was out of earshot.

"You know, she hates it being called Sammy. Remember: she once chucked a China at you." Link reminded him.

"Well, she's not here anymore so I don't have to worry about being hit with a China." Roy said, sadly.

"Roy… she would come back. She went to visit her Aunt and Uncle, so she will come back at Thanksgiving Day." Link said.

"Yeah, I- wait a minute! How do you know?" Roy demanded.

"Ah, I just read the mail."

"Link!" Roy cried out. "That's my mail! Go read your own!" He leaped to grab it but when Roy was close, Link moved his hand away.

"Au Contraire, my friend; it says 'my best wishes to _everyone_." Link responded, reading it. "So, it's not exactly yours." Link smirked.

"It is too! It says 'Hey, Roy! How are you? Is Link being a jerk to you? If he is, well, just say that he is an overgrown ape." Roy replied, snickering.

"What! She didn't say that! You just made that…" Link trailed off after reading it. "She's a jerk." He mumbled, earning a smirk from Roy.

"What are you smirking at? At least, I'm not called Royie! That's such a girl name!" Link snickered.

Roy frowned. "Shut up."

"Will you two vultures shut up! You're making a loud noise!'' Zelda called out, carrying a tray of hot chocolates.

"Hey!" They both said.

"I agree with the Princess." A almost deep voice agreed. The two boys plus Zelda looked to see a figure.

"Whose side are you on, Marth?" Roy and Link both demanded.

"I am on Zelda's side." Marth sniffed. "I smell something good."

"Hot chocolate." The two boys said it together, glaring at Marth who was making his way.

"What you got there, Linkie-poo?" Zelda asked, putting down the tray on a table.

"Zel." Link moaned as Roy snickered.

"Linkie-poo." Roy snickered.

"You better hope that I don't come over there and rip your head off of from your body!" Link threatened.

"Ooo… I'm scared! Is that the best threat you can do? I'm not even sure if you deserved to be called 'The Hero'!" Roy shot back.

"How dare you! I defeated Ganondorf!" Link replied, sternly.

"Who saved your butt all the time?" Roy yelled. "Oh yeah! What happened to that blue-fairy? Did she gave up on you and went to find a new, _sensible_ Hero?" Link cried out, running towards Roy.

Before he knew it, Roy got rammed hard at his stomach, making them both to be at the ground.

"You take that back! And it's Navi!" Link responded, trying to take a punch but Roy held both of Link's wrists tightly as he pushed Link to the side so that Roy was on top.

"So, the truth does hurt! I never knew you had feelings!' Roy retorted.

"Actually, that would go for you!" Link said, right after he had pushed Roy. Zelda and Marth looked down at them, embarrassed. At least, they weren't in public.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zelda shouted, after Roy kicked at Link's stomach, causing him to crash at a wall then at a couch, rolling to the ground in pain.

"If you can't behave yourself, then you two are grounded until further notice! Go to your rooms, both of you! Meanwhile, grab your hot chocolates as well!" Zelda instructed, seeing the boys walking their way.

Once out of sight, Zelda sat on the couch, sighing as she buried her face in her hands. Marth saw this and sat beside her.

"Why can't they ever get along?" Zelda asked. "It's like they were born to _not_ stand each other."

"Well, my lady. I guess they have different point of views of each other. Like, Hero Link: you see him with all fame and glory while Roy… I do not really know much about him, but I do believe he is a prince." Marth said. "What I'm trying to say is that, maybe Roy feels left out… or maybe something bad had happened in his family so in his way, he's trying to protect everyone… and acts as if Link is his own brother but not in a nice way… how about try to bring them close to each other but without having them to fight?" Marth suggested, sipping hot chocolate.

Zelda thought about it then saw Sammy's mail. She opened it and saw three words at the bottom.

'_Happy Thanksgiving Day_!_'_

"You seem to be in a deep thought." Marth replied.

"Thanks, Marth! I know exactly how to bring them together without having them to fight!" Zel responded.

**Me: I had no idea what I was writing when Marth had talked. The one with the big paragraph near at the end. So, sorry if it went all confusing!**

**Roy: Well, for me did… somewhat. Ow!**

**Me: Be nice! Jerk!**

**Link: Yeah, Roy. Be nice.**

**Me: Same goes for you, Link.**

**Marth: Please review!**


	2. Dear, Sammy

**Me: Well, I hope everybody had enjoyed the last chapter! Oo… I love chapter 3!**

**Link: Why?**

**Me: *shoves chapter 3 at him***

**Link: *reads* ohhh… wait a minute! Why do-**

**Me: Link! Don't you dare or I'm going to have Roy beat you up!**

**Roy: *cracks knuckles***

**Marth: Here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for Sammy! Oh yeah, now I remember! Sammy is a new Smasher who had joined the others. I'm gonna post that story up, someday, so be on a look out! **Roy: Oh sure, forget about Sammy. Me: *gives him a death glare***

Chapter 2: Dear, Sammy

Zelda took a deep breath before she took out a pencil.

_Dear Sammy_

_How are you? I'm fine… along with the rest of the Smashers. How's your visit? Well, Roy and Link got into a fight again and it happens like a lot of times, ever since you had left. I was wondering if you could tell me about Thanksgiving Day._

_All in all, _

_From your best friend, _

_Zelda_

Zelda re-read it again until she agreed that it was great. She grabbed her scarf, mitts, and a toque; her autumn boots and went out.

-Sometime, later-

"Guys, do you know where Zelda is?" Peach asked.

"No." Link answered as he was getting worried. Link and Roy had finally come out of their rooms from the permission from Marth. Once out, the two boys had 'agreed' that they won't fight but they still kept on cursing at one another. The door swung open, causing Link to perk up. He went out of the kitchen.

"Zel! There you are!" Link exclaimed, happily, rushing towards his princess and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"Nice to know I had been missed. Anyways, I was only sending a mail to Sammy."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Only? That was too long! Whenever one of us goes to send or get the mail, it takes about 10 seconds at least."

"I guess I got too caught up with the leaves. Where's everybody else?"

"We're in the kitchen! Nice to see you in one piece!" They all (excluding Link) shouted in unison.

"Kitchen?" Zelda repeated.

"Don't ask." Link said.

"Why?" Zelda made smug, knowing that it was going to annoy Link.

"I told you not to ask!" Link cried out while Zelda was laughing.

-Next morning, 2 days before Thanksgiving day-

_Hey, Zel!_

_I'm doing great! Oh! My visit is so awesome! We went sight-seeing, sky-diving and more! I will tell you more in person. Honestly! I thought Link and Roy would not fight and yet they promise me! So much for the promise! Oh well, I guess those two hadn't changed at all._

_Thanksgiving Day is __a chance for people to give thanks for a good harvest and other fortunes in the past year._ _Many people also prepare a special meal to eat at some point during the long weekend. I for one do! There are different varieties of food such as: gravy, mashed potatoes, dumplings, bread rolls or biscuits, salad, and pies for desert! Oh! Don't forget the turkey! _

_Love,_

_Sammy._

Zelda folded the mail. _I agree with Sammy; those two would never change. _She thought.

**Me: *grabs another paper* oh? that's it? That was short. Sorry about that!**

**Link: Yeah… about the promise… I'm hungry.**

**Me: If you want, chapter 3 (which is insane) please review!**

**Roy: Yeah, and make sure you don't get beaten up from the author. Ow!**

**Me: You deserve it, jerk!**


	3. A crazy princessSheik

**Me: … wow… we're almost done the story!**

**Roy: I think it's too short.**

**Me: Too bad, so sad! It's a four-shot! What do you expect?**

**Marth: Here it is!**

**Me: You like saying that, don't you?**

**Marth: Yup!**

**Me: Before we forget, shout outs to my reviewers! **

**Ikerulesall- thank you for your review! I am sorry to say that Ike is not in this BUT he will be in one of my other upcoming story! So, stay tune! … actually, he is! But he's at the end of the story!**

**Illusion Fox: I appreciate your review! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Sammy.

Chapter 3: A crazy princess/ Sheik

"Has anybody see Zel, today?" The Hero asked.

"No… shouldn't _you know?_" Roy replied.

"Watch it, Roy!" Link warned him. "It would be far worse than ripping your head off of your body!"

"Like I'm scared." Roy mocked.

"Well, yeah; you should be."

"Tough luck, kid! I ain't!" Roy spat.

Link felt both of his hands form into fists. He suddenly felt his muscles 'relax' at a hand that was touching his shoulder. He looked at it and saw Marth, shaking his head.

"No, Link. Let it go." Marth replied. Link glared at Roy for a long time until he had relaxed, leaving Roy to smirk at him.

"You got lucky but next time you won't." Link warned him.

"Whatever you say." Roy responded. The door of the main entrance had swung open, alerting them.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed. After the shout, Zelda got startled.

"Geez, Link! What are you trying to do?" Zelda asked.

"Well, sorry. It's just that you keep on disappearing! And what's up with the groceries?" Link said, looking down and saw Zelda, carrying many heavy bags.

"It's nothing!"

"At least, let me help you!"

"I can do this on my own! Did you forget that I can transform into Sheik?" Link reluctantly moved out of the way, letting Zelda to go through and then she disappeared to the kitchen.

_Now, then. Let's get started!_ Zelda thought, looking at the turkey.

-Later-

Zelda sighed. _Finally got the turkey in! I never notice how tired I am. A little sleep won't hurt. Right?_

Zelda felt her eyes drooping with fatigue. Then, it closed.

-Hallway-

Link skipped down the hallway, happily. _Nice to know that Sammy is still in contact. _He then stopped, sniffing the air.

_Something's burning! The kitchen! Zelda! _He quickly rushed towards the kitchen.

Once inside, he yelled.

"Zelda! Something's burning!" Link yelled.

This had immediately woke Zelda as she started to sniff.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Zelda said, grabbing oven mitts, turning the oven off, opening the oven door and got the turkey out. Link looked at it.

"Well…. the chicken isn't that bad."

"It's a turkey! Of course, it's bad! Look at it!" Zelda cried.

"Uhh… just calm down, Zel. The turkey will survive."

Zelda looked at him. "Not, it's not the time, Link! How can I calm down when the turkey is burnt! I can't! The turkey is not supposed to be like this! And don't ever tell a girl to calm down!" Zelda said after hitting Link.

"Okay, ow! That hurt! You know, guys have to suffer all the abusive!" Link muttered.

"Oh, and girls don't?"

Link went speechless. "But you still need to calm down! AAA!" Link yelled as he ducked down in time. A flying butcher knife had brushed his hair by inches.

THWANG!

The butcher knife had struck the wall. Terrified, Link got up to see the knife then saw Zelda.

"Oh boy…" Link replied, gulping. He saw Zelda all steamed up… with knives on the counter.

"Never… say… that!" Zelda screamed as she threw more knives and some were even sharper. Link dodged but found himself pressed against the wall. He then saw many knives, flying towards him. Link quickly raised his hands up, closing his eyes then-

He opened them, seeing the knives, outlining his body. _Too close! _A sudden flash erupted the kitchen, gaining Link's attention.

What stood before him was-

Link's eyes widened. "Sheik! Aw, shit!" Sheik started to laugh manically insanely as he threw his green bolts towards Link. Right at the last minute, Link did a somersault and the bolts had crashed where the Hero once was stood; the bolts looked like it had hit him.

-Hallway-

Roy suddenly heard a crash. The reason he went to the hallway was because he smelled something burning but the crash-

_What on Earth are Link and Zelda doing?_ Roy thought. Then a scream came. He quickly sprinted to the kitchen.

"AAAH! WE GOT A CRAZY PRINCESS/SHEIK THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME! AAA!" A voice literally screamed then-

"Woah!" Roy exclaimed, falling to the ground because something made him to fall down.

"Link!" He cried out. "What in the-"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna RUNN!" Link yelled, scrambling up. Roy turned to see Sheik walking as if he was drunk; Roy widened his eyes.

"Wait for me!" Roy called out. "On second thought-" He grabbed Link by the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing? Have you gone insane!" Link widened his eyes. "Oh no! You have gone insane!"

SLAP!

"Link! Pull yourself together, man! Last time I checked, Sheik is the one who had gone insane! Now, you are going to stop her… er… him." Roy pushed Link.

"You both have gone insane! Actually, Sheik went insane a long time! Aah!" Link slid sideways, dodging a green bolt.

"How?" Link asked.

"… Zelda is your wife who went insane so you're supposed to stop her!" Roy screamed.

"Uhh… remember… the good times we had?" Link replied while Roy slapped his forehead.

"Uhh…"

"Goodness gracious, man! Are you a hero or not!" Roy asked, holding Link by the scruff of his shirt; Link nodded furiously. "Go and stop him!"

"Uhh…" Link started, once he was on the ground. "I know!"

"You do?"

"Roy; you distract her-him while I go behind him!"

"Okayy…" Roy said as Link darted off. "Wait! Why am I the decoy! AAAH!" Roy moved out of the way, as a green bolt struck the wall.

"Anytime, Link!" Roy cried, dodging.

"Give me a second!" _Where is it? Ah, found it! _He thought.

"I got it! Evil beware! I got a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it!" Link replied, holding out the spatula.

Crickets…

"A spatula?" Roy asked. "That's how you gonna stop him?"

Link let out a battle cry, running towards Sheik who still had his back to Link. Then-

Sheik let his arm to be behind him, as it produced a green wall. Link smacked it, just when the wall had appeared. And Link had found himself, suddenly, flying over Sheik, crashing into a wall as Roy's eyes had followed Link's movement. Link slid down the wall, painfully.

"Well, that didn't work!" Link commented.

"Really? I thought it did!" Roy said, sarcastically.

"Uhh… any other plans?"

"How about run?"

"I think that's a great one. RUNNNN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Link screamed as the two quickly scrambled up, running madly towards the door.

"DUCK! Actually, MOVE!" The two moved sideways as the green bolt had struck the door, creating a 'door entrance'.

"Thanks, Sheik!"

"Grrr… nobody gets away with me!" Sheik growled.

"Well, we just did!" Roy responded back. He saw a green bolt, brushing his hair by inches. "Damn, Sheik is good at aiming! How?"

"Uhh… because of training?" Link said.

"Oh… weren't we supposed to get out of here?"

Link looked at him.

"Because there's multiple green bolts coming right us!" Roy announced. Link saw the multiple bolts, flying towards them.

"GO! GO! GO!" Link pushed Roy out then he jumped out as if he was diving. And then he rolled into a pile of leaves.

"That went well!" Link said, muffling.

"Heads up!" Roy exclaimed. When Link got up, he suddenly found himself, flying through the air (as Roy's eyes followed him).

"YIIIII!" Link screamed as he was flying through the air then landed in a pile of leaves.

"I'm alive!"

Roy gave two thumbs up. Without a warning, Roy went flying towards Link and the two of them crashed into one another.

"Oof! How are we going to stop him?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah! He's coming closer!" The two boys turned their heads and saw Sheik.

'AAAAA!" They both screamed, hugging one another with eyes closed. Better to have your eyes close then to see the worst… the saying goes something like that. Just when Sheik was about to fire the green bolt, he suddenly felt wet. He turned to see Marth with a water-hose then-

"AAAH! MARTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Roy and Link shouted in unison.

"Trust me on this." Marth replied.

"The last we had trust you, didn't end up well." Roy said while Link nodded in agreement.

Sheik fell on his knees, and the light of green faded away. She then looked at Roy and Link.

"What do you know, it actually worked! Link, why didn't you think of spraying Sheik with water?" Roy demanded.

"… why do I have to think of it? At least I had thought about the spatula!" Link retorted.

"Yeah, but that didn't work."

"Link…" A voice said, as Link turned.

"What in the God's name happened?" Zelda asked.

"You don't remember?" Roy and Link said in unison.

"Well… you tried to kill us with knives then transformed into Sheik and man you have good aiming. Then, Link had 'used' a spatula…" Roy answered.

Zelda looked at Link. "A spatula? That's what you wanted to use to defend or whatever you wanted to do?"

"Exactly what I had said!" Roy exclaimed.

"Shall we get back to what's left of our mansion?" Marth said, once he turned and saw the main entrance door, falling down with a THUD.

**Me: Well, this chapter was funny if I do say so, myself! But seriously, Link! A spatula?**

**Link: … shut up… Hey, it's 7pm!**

**Me: Oh dear! Gonna go and wash my hair!**

**Roy: *looks dumbfounded* you have a time schedule of when to wash your hair?**

**Me: *ignores him* Please review and we have only one chapter left!**


	4. HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!

**Me: Hey! I'm back!**

**Link: *sarcastically* yay!**

**Me: Hmph!**

**Roy: I still can't believe that you had actually finished a COMPLETE STORY in ONE day! That's just shocking!**

**Me: You guys are jerks! I hate you! *grumbles* anyways, I need to go and dry my hair.**

**Roy: *raises an eyebrow* you still haven't dried your hair?**

**Me: What do you think a yellow towel is wrapped around my hair?**

**Marth: here it is!**

**Me: WAIIITTT! NO REVIEWS ARE NESSCARY! I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU WANT! **

**Marth: Here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Actually, yeah, I do! **Link: you do? Me: yup! I own you Link! So you're mine and mine alone! Zelda: I don't think so!**

Chapter 4: HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!

Zelda sang a tune… a happy tune. Today was the day. It was Thanksgiving Day! She was also excited because Sammy was going to come! Plus, Roy would also be happy…

Zelda sighed.

Roy.

No matter how much he denies it, he likes Sammy and Sammy likes him but Sammy is a pro at hiding it. The reason Zelda knows about it, is that Sammy had told her privately when she was still here at the Smash Mansion.

Sometimes boys can be stubborn. (**A/n: No offense!)**

-Roy's room-

Roy sighed as he had held a picture frame at his hands. The picture had two happy people. Him and Sammy, smiling and hugging one another.

Sammy…

How he had missed her.

Nothing is the same without her. Roy looked at the phone that was beside another picture frame. Then, he looked at Sammy.

_Come on, Roy! Only one shot!_

Roy made his way towards the phone then began to dial Sammy's number. Just before Sammy had left, she had given her aunt's phone number so that the two could stay in contact. The phone began to ring until a voice came…

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke.

Roy held his breath then let it go. "Hey, Sammy. This is Roy."

-kitchen-

_Oh goodness! I can't stop humming that song! It's so… addicting! _

Let me fly away with you…  
>To Heaven at least…<br>Where we could sleep  
>in Eternal peace.<p>

With no distractions…  
>At all…<br>Now, that you're mine…

"Zelda?" A voice said, looking at Zelda who was dancing while singing. She gave a gasp of surprise to see Ness (**A/n: That's the kid's name right?), **looking at her.

"Ness! You- what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I followed your voice and it led me here… you… sing… nice." Ness commented, making a smile which had also brought Zelda's a smile.

"Aww, thanks Ness." Zelda walked towards Ness, hugging.

"What are you making?" Ness asked, after the hugging. Ness looked to see different varieties of food on the kitchen counter.

"OO! It's so yummy!" Ness reached his hand but got lightly smacked.

"That's for dinner!" Zelda said.

"So, how's the dinner preparation going?" A voice asked.

Zelda looked to see none other than Link.

"Link!" Zelda rushed towards him, hugging him. Then, they both kissed with passionate.

"Eww… not in front of the kids!" Ness said, clearly disgusted at the scene.

The two laughed.

-Finally! IT CAME!-

The table was full of food. In the middle, there was the turkey… so, Zelda managed to save turkey by scraping off the burnt stuff and it doesn't look that bad, actually. But she made Link to eat the burnt. Then, there were gravy, mashed potatoes, bread roll, pecan nuts, and so much more such as salads, and dumplings. There were many glass wine cups with glittering forks, knives, and spoons. The glittering was from the light that was shining above.

Everybody was gathering around the table as they smelled all the different aromas from each food.

"Hmm… it smells so yummy!" Link commented, looking hungrily at the food. "You've done a wonderful job at this, Zel… even though, that killing me and Roy wasn't necessary."

Zelda had to laugh that. "Yeah, about that." She then looked around the table. There were Link, Marth, Peach, Mario, Lugi, all the Pokémon's, Ness, Captain Falcon, Ike, Fox, Snake, Sonic… and the rest. But wait…

Zelda looked around the table once more.

Where was Roy?

"Has anybody seen Roy?" Zelda asked.

"No." Link replied. "But I can go if you like. I kind of own him for something."

"Yes, please."

Link walked away from the crowd.

_Roy… why aren't you at the feast?_

-Roy's room-

The door creaked open as Link saw the room dim.

"Roy?"

"What do you want?" A voice snapped. Link was startled.

"Everybody is waiting for you. They don't want to start the feast without you."

"Tell them to go ahead."

Link frowned; he wasn't pleased by the answer. "Roy… what's wrong?"

"Sammy isn't coming, that's what! You happy now?" Roy shouted.

Link looked at him with disbelief. "What? Why?"

"She said that something is up! I don't want to talk about this!"

Link made his way towards Roy. "Roy… you never know… she might come…"

"Easy for you to say! You have Zelda here! She doesn't go away!"

"What about Marth? Remember." Link replied.

"At least, she comes to visit him once in a while!" Roy said. "Go away! I don't want to go to the feast!"

Link looked at him. "No." He said, simply.

"I thought we agreed on this. What do you mean 'no'?"

"I didn't agree on anything. You're coming to the feast no matter what you say! That's an order from Princess Zelda. And you know what happens, if you don't obey the Princess's order."

"Who made her a princess?" Roy asked, getting up, walking out. Link clenched his fists.

-Back at the table-

"Roy, you're here!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Whatever." Roy replied, huskily.

Zelda looked at him then at Link who shook his head and Zelda immediately understood.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to make a speech. I would-"Just as Zelda began, the doorbell rang. Not entirely puzzled, Zelda walked towards the door, opening then she saw a familiar figure and she almost squealed but the figure placed her hand on her mouth.

"Ssshh! I don't want people to know." Said the figure.

Zelda nodded, leading the figure towards the table. The people looked curiously at the figure who had its hood up. Roy was the most curious.

The figure with a black hood looked up to see Roy but Roy didn't see the face.

"Anyways, as I had said before, I would like to-"Zelda began but got cut off.

"Zelda! Stop with the speech! Can we begin?" Link whined as almost everybody agreed.

"Fine!"

"Can I sit here?" The black hooded figure asked Roy. Zelda looked up and waited.

Roy merely answered but as the figure sat down, Roy said. "That seat was meant for someone special."

"Wow, Roy! What's up with your attitude?" The black-hooded figure said. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice. Remember it, Royie?"

Roy's eyes immediately widened then looked at the figure. "Sammy?"

When he had heard her name, the hood fell off, revealing a grinning Sammy.

"Surprised to see me?" Roy hugged Sammy once he had got up.

"I thought you couldn't come!" Roy exclaimed after the hug.

"So, I lied." Sammy said then paused. "You really think… I'm special?"

Roy was silent but then answered. "Of course you are! I…" _Come on Roy!_

Link looked up to see Roy's pale face then at Sammy.

"This should be interesting." Link said to Zelda.

"Hush now; you're interrupting a cute moment." Zelda said, not taking her eyes off of Roy and Sammy.

"You what Roy?" Sammy said.

"I love you!" Roy blurted out then grabbed her arm, kissing her. This had surprised Sammy who had her eyes wide with surprised then had got on.

"Aww…! Roy finally admitted that he likes Sammy!" Zelda awed.

After the long kiss, the two breathed.

"I… love you too…" Then they kissed.

Zelda once again stood up after Roy and Sammy stopped kissing.

"Everyone… Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The crowd chorused, clinking their glasses together.

TO ALL: HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!

FROM:

All of the Smashers including the author, Blood-of-Silver.


End file.
